


Let There Be Life

by opalmatrix



Category: Loveless
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Flash Fic, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka has what Soubi needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordialcount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordialcount/gifts).



> Prompt (from [this generator set](http://panthermoon.com/generator.php)): _15 minutes * stream of consciousness * piercing_. No beta.

Soubi doesn't know why he wants Ritsuka's hands to be the ones to wield the needle piercing his flesh. In fact, he's a bit disturbed that he has to ask the boy to do it. It's not Soubi's place to direct. But Ritsuka is his sacrifice, and Soubi needs to be marked by someone. How else will he know that he is owned? How else will he know that he _exists_?

Ritsuka's small fingers are cold on Soubi's ear. He's trembling slightly, and Soubi thinks that it will hurt more because of that, and the idea makes him happy. But then Ritsuka breathes deep and the trembling stops. He takes a firmer grip on Soubi's earlobe, positions the piercing gun, and shoots the steel home.

And for the first time in months, Soubi is alive again.

 


End file.
